The Prisoner of Darkness
by negisuna
Summary: Chaos is a young pony with little to no knowledge of the outside world, as he has been imprisoned for 15 years. Now he is sent to school to fit in with the other students. His life is then changed from the ponies he meets and interacts with. One pony in particular catches his interest, but he catches the interest of 5 others that each want him for different reasons... (anthros)
1. Chapter 1

Celestia twirled the edge of her multi-colored hair in her fingers. She had always known this day would come. The day they released the Nightmare-Alicorn hybrid. He had been born in the Prison of Abyss when his mother, Disaster, was alive. He was deemed a threat to her and her ponies and Celestia had made the choice for him to be locked in prison until something could be done about him. All the council elders had decided it was unethical to allow this poor pony to be trapped in that kind of environment and that he should be released. Of course, he would be under constant supervision. In order to watch over him they enrolled him into a school where the Elements of Harmony could watch over him and, if needed, deal with him by any means necessary. Celestia was opposed to this, seeing as how many of the students could be killed if his powers were to be released. The elders argued that the possibility of his outburst of power were very low. He didn't have a shred of knowledge to use his powers and even if he did they had ways of suppressing it. Eventually, Celestia gave up and allowed the notion of the pony to be released and supervised in the school. However, if he so much as used an ounce of his powers he was to be detained and thrown back into his cell, where he would rot for the rest of his life. As Celestia waited for her guards a soft knock came upon her wooden door. "Your Highness may I come in?" Asked a familiar voice to her. "Yes you may." Came her reply. The doorknob turned and the door slid open about half way before a familiar purple-coated pony came through. "Ah, Twilight! What can I do for my former pupil?" Celestia asked, her demeanor now calmed from its earlier nervousness. Twilight closed the door behind her using magic and walked towards Celestia, her face showing a hint of fear. "Is it true that me and the others will be getting a prisoner as a student?" She asked, concerned. Celestia cleared her throat politely before answering."Unfortunately, yes. He will enroll into your school and take classes like many young ponies are supposed to." Twilight looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure he's... Stable enough to function in society?" Celestia shook her head. "He hasn't had contact with any pony since he was born. Food was provided to him via magic." She stated. Twilight sighed with frustration. "I don't believe this is the right decision... He's the son of Disaster and Havoc!" She tried to persuade Celestia. Celestia nodded in agreement. "I said so as well but... Many of the elders believe he should not be imprisoned for the deeds of his parents." Celestia walked over to Twilight and placed a reassuring hand on her. "I know you have concerns young Twilight, but all you can do is watch over him. That was the decision made by not only the elders but me as well." She said softly. Twilight reluctantly nodded. "As you wish." Was all she said. She bowed to her former master and left. Not soon after Celestia's guards came in to escort her to the Prison of Abyss...

A lone pony sat there in the blood-stained cell looking down at the floor, his neck chained to a hook on the wall behind him. His arms were restrained in front of him by the grayish-white straight jacket he wore. He wore a steel muzzle on his face, which seemed worn out from the years gone by. His wings were pinned by nails to the wall on either side of the hook. His lower half was covered by a pair of baggy, torn jeans he picked off of his old cell mate after he had died. His mane and tail were both white, straight, and long enough to touch the ground even if he stood. His eyes were almond shaped, white, and crystal-like, as if you could see through them. His coat was a grayish-white, which made it blend in with the straight jacket. He was motionless, even his breathing wasn't visible, and it gave him the look of a statue depicting the pain and suffering of the cellmates of the Prison of Abyss. His ear twitched as the sound of hooves clicking against the floor echoed throughout his cell. "Cellmate A067T! You have a visitor!" Came a deep, gruff voice. The pony couldn't understand what the other had said and looked up. In walked a white mare. Her hair, which seemed to flow unnaturally in front of her, had a multitude of different colors. The tiara she wore rested behind her horn, with a purple gem encrusted into the middle of it. She wore a gold necklace around her neck with the same type of gem. The dress she wore was an all white wrap dress with nothing in particular that stood out, though it did go well with her white coat. She smiled warmly at the chained pony. "Hello young one." She said softly. He just looked at her blankly, as if her words had passed over him. She looked back at her guards and the warden who opened the cell. "Can he understand what I say to him?" The mare asked curiously. The warden behind the guards shook his head. "I don't believe so ma'am. He has been a prisoner since he was born." The warden stated. "And what of his former cellmate? Wasn't it his father that was in there with him?" The warden scratched his head. "We didn't want him trying to make his son an evil pony if he was ever released so we took out his vocal cords." The warden said apologetically. The white mare sighed. "Hand me the keys." She demanded and stuck out her hand to the warden. He nodded and handed the keys over to her. She bent down on one knee and inserted the key into the chain around the prisoner's neck. A loud "click" echoed through the cell before the chain fell to the floor in front of the prisoner. He sat there, wide-eyed and curious. The white mare placed the keys on the floor and began undoing the straps on the prisoner's straight jacket. The white mare watched as the young pony moved his arms and looked at them in amazement, as if he didn't know they could move at all. She then moved over to his wings. Her horn slightly glowed as she began removing each nail from his wings with her magic. She looked on in amazement as the pony never once winced or cried out in pain. When she finished the young pony stood up. He stumbled and fell, like a newborn baby trying to walk for the first time. He stood up again. He staggered a bit but was on his feet and walking around. He gave a sort of squealing sound, which made the white mare think he was happy. He stopped in front of the white mare. "Child, I am Celestia. Can you try and say that?" The pony just stared at Celestia. "Cel-es-ti-a" She said slowly. "Ceeelaaaaschhiaa..." He tried. She smiled at his efforts. "Well, it sounds like you have it right." She told him. "Cel-es-ti-a..." He said once more, rolling the word on his tongue. She patted him on the head. "Good! You're a fast learner." She looked over at the guards. "Get him some new clothes. We don't want any pony to see him dressed like this." She ordered and the two guards ran off. The warden walked over and picked up the keys, placing them on a little hoop attached to his pants. "If you'll excuse me." He said and bowed before leaving. Celestia took the young pony by the hand and lead him out of the cell. She looked back at the pony as she lead him out of the prison. "I need to teach you to talk before you go to school." She said, though she obviously knew he didn't understand. The pony was too busy looking back at his wings as he folded and unfolded them, squealing in excitement...

Hey guys... This was the best I could do at the moment T.T I kinda find it hard to write MLP fics but i'm giving it another try. So thanks for reading and hope you enjoy XD


	2. Chapter 2

"There! All done!" Celestia walked a few steps back, looking over the young pony. His mane was shorter, but he refused to let it get cut any higher than his calves. His tail was also shorter, though only by a few inches. The shirt he wore was black and baggy, reaching half way down his thighs, with a faded and cracked white skull on the chest. The faded black jeans he wore were held up by a belt, though it didn't help since he sagged to add a baggy effect to it. his entire right arm was covered with gauss, to hide a large scar he had received in the prison. The only problem Celestia saw was his wings. They had holes, large enough to be noticeable, from when his wings were punctured and nailed to the wall of his cell. She couldn't see a solution to this and just had him come up with a story. "Now remember: 'I was attacked by rebels, who tortured me, until I was saved' will be your alias. Understand?" She said, wanting clarification. The young pony nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said softly. He had become more docile and timid over the past six months they had been together. Celestia smiled and patted the young pony on the head. "Ah, Chaos... I can't believe how much of a good pony you've become! It makes me a little ashamed I had doubts to begin with." She admitted to him. Chaos smiled meekly at her. "W-well... I-I don't want to... trouble you..." He said softly and slowly, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. Though he could understand and speak English, it would take some time before he could speak freely without stammering or pausing. Celestia chuckled softly and walked over to the her desk. "Here." She said, handing him a little box wrapped in red and with a little silver bow tied at the top. Chaos shyly took it and stared at it in amazement. "You can open it." Celestia told him. Chaos slowly peeled off the bow, trying not to rip it. He placed the bow in his jean pockets. He then began slowly peeling off the wrapping, not wanting to damage that either. When he finished he gently placed the wrapping on the desk, not wanting to crumple it in his pockets. He looked at the now exposed box. It was a light tan color, with the words 'Congratulations!' written on it in bright blue words. He flipped the top open and looked at the contents within. He made a squealing noise, which he often did when he was excited or scared. Inside was a black orb with red, bioluminescent lights running through the orb in an intricate pattern. "W-what is... it?" He asked curiously. "It is the soul of a Spirit. In the school you are going to, this will be a major asset to you." She stated confidently. "Wha...t does it do?" Celestia chuckled. "It acts as a support for you in battles. It watches your back, though the powers of the Spirit vary depending on the pony." She explained. Chaos looked at her in confusion. "Battaalls? What i-is that?" He stammered softly. Celestia scratched the back of her head. "Battles are... How do I explain this? They're engagements with other ponies were you must hurt the other. As opposed to this as I am, the rebel forces have been gaining strength and their numbers have increased. I need more soldiers. The school you are going to excels in battle training." Celestia explained to him. Chaos looked blankly at her. He barely understood what she was talking about. Celestia sighed. "You'll understand when you get there." She stated. A soft knock came on the door. "Ma'am. We are ready to escort Chaos." Came the gruff voice of her guard. Celestia gestured for Chaos to leave. "Good luck!" Was her last words before Chaos left...

Chaos looked at the school in bewilderment. It was a vast collection of buildings that seemed, to him, like a large family huddled together. The main building was red-bricked while the other buildings were a mixture of blue, white, and yellow bricks. A large golden bell with the crest of the royal guards, a sword crossed over a shield with white wings spread out on either side, hung over the building. Next to it was a watch tower, where three sentries were posted up, watching for any rebel attacks. Students flooded the area, going from building to building or just lazing around. Loud laughter and chatter could be heard all around, making it hard to make out what any pony was saying. Chaos watched the students and studied them. Some of the flying ones were going so fast it was hard for most ponies to keep up with their eyes. Of course, Chaos saw them clearly, as if they were going in slow motion. The ones on the ground had an assortment of different types walking by. He even saw on pony with his left leg completely mechanical. One pony in general caught his attention the most. It was a young filly around his age. Her hair was tied back into a French twist and had two layers: The top layer being black, the bottom layer (the area around her neck on the inside) being a light purple. Her tail was the same colors. One of her eyes was jet black, the other light purple. Her wings were all black. Above her head was a grayed out halo ring. Connected to the ring was a thin chain that ran down the right side of her cheek and connected to a small ring that was pierced into her lip. She wore a black corset with a silver edge around the bust and straps around the waist, as well as red laces in the back. over the corset she wore a small black jacket that seemed to cover only the shoulders and some of the upper arm. Her lower waist was covered by a black Bouffant gown that reached only mid-calf length. She wore black thigh-high boots with red laces. The rest of her legs were covered with fishnet stockings. Her eyelids had a light purple eye shadow on them. Her lips and fingernails were colored black. To Chaos she looked absolutely stunning. The guards laughed softly when they noticed him staring. "I see you're interested in a filly!" One of them said teasingly. Chaos looked away and blushed deeply. "W-w-what are y-you... talking about!?" He stammered quietly. The other guard patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Every pony has a crush or two when they go to school." The first guard nodded in agreement. Chaos laughed nervously. "W-well I better g-get to... class!" He stammered and ran off...

Chaos stood in front of the classroom door. He inhaled and exhaled many times, trying to calm his nerves. He was supposed to wait for the teacher to open the door so he could enter and introduce himself, since he was starting school late. When the door opened he jumped with fright and almost squealed. He looked at the teacher that popped out. It was Twilight, in a blue blouse and a straight skirt, with an opening in the back, that reached mid-calf. "Come in." She said, beckoning for Chaos to enter. Chaos walked past her and stood at the front of the classroom. He swallowed hard. His entire class was filled with fillies. Not a single colt anywhere. The fillies all gawked at the young colt. "OMG! We got a boy!" He heard one of them whisper. It made him even more nervous now that he had the attention of all of the students. He had thought he wouldn't attract attention and would be ignored, like in the movie he saw a few months ago. "Settle down class." Twilight said sternly. "Introduce yourself." She told Chaos. Chaos nodded. "I-I'm Chaos... N-n-nice to m-meet...you... all." He said in his soft, stammering voice. The girls squealed at his cuteness. Twilight laughed softly. "Come on girls. You've seen many colts before, so stop acting like this is your first time." She joked with them. "Anyway, your seat will be next to Fallen Angel." Twilight pointed to the gothic pony he was staring at earlier. F. Angel eyed Chaos curiously as he walked next to her. He bowed and sat down. When all was quiet Twilight began her lecture. "So today we will go over the basics of wind-based magic. Just like water-based magic it takes deep concentration, but it's easier to pull off than any other magic and much more effective. You see wind-based magic..." To Chaos her voice seemed to disappear. He couldn't understand a single word she just said. _'What the heck is magic?' _He wondered. He looked over a F. Angel, who, just like the others, was writing down every word Twilight said. Chaos lay his head down. he could feel a headache coming on from the big words and long sentences Twilight said during her lecture. "Mr. Chaos! Please explain why wind-based magic spells are offensive and not defensive." Chaos rose his head and stared at her blankly. The other ponies laughed at him but he didn't understand why. Twilight sighed. "Did you even study any of this?" She questioned him. Chaos shook his head. "I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call." Twilight stated and walked out the classroom. No sooner had she left that Chaos was the center of attention. The filly next to him leaned over to introduce herself. She had a dirty blonde mane which was curly and reached down to her shoulders. Her tail was the same color. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a blue skinny jeans. "Hey Chaos! My name's Éclair. I specialize in cooking, which is great if you're looking for a wife." She stated nonchalantly. "What is a wife?" Chaos asked. Éclair looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She asked him. He nodded dumbly. She giggled. "Well it's something I'm planning on becoming. I'll be yours if you want." She whispered softly. Though Chaos didn't know what a wife was he turned his head and blushed slightly. Then his eyes met F. Angel's. She was eyeing him just like earlier. A small smile appeared on her luscious black lips as she noticed that Chaos was pretty much in awe at her beauty. "Hey Chaos... Want to grab something to eat with me during lunch?" Éclair asked him. Chaos turned her way. "S-sure..." He stammered. F. Angel clicked her tongue. Twilight entered the classroom in a huff, obviously in a bad mood. "I must apologize to you Chaos... I didn't know your knowledge was that limited." She admitted. Chaos shrugged. Twilight cleared her throat before continuing her lecture. Chaos just sat there, unable to understand a single word said...

The lunch bell rang and Chaos walked slowly to the lunch room, trying not to get lost. A hand gabbed his shoulder, which made him squeal softly. "Hey Chaos!" Came Éclair's soft, girly voice. Chaos sighed with relief. "I-it's just you..." He said quietly. Éclair smiled at him. "Who else could it be hubby?" She asked him. "Hubby? My name's C-Chaos..." He stammered. Éclair laughed. "You're weird you know that? It's just a nickname wives give their husbands." She stated. Chaos looked at her in confusion. "Are you my wife?" He asked curiously. Éclair nudged him with her elbow. "Well, if you want me to. I've taken a liking to you... Maybe love at first sight? Anyway, most males try to avoid me because I'm what you would call 'crazy'." She admitted to him, though a little embarrassed. Chaos laughed. "Well, c-crazy ponies have always been... around m-me. Personally I l-like crazy ponies, they have a lot more interesting... conversations t-than most ponies do." He stated nonchalantly which made her slightly blush. "You really think crazy ponies are ok?" She asked him seriously. He smiled at her. "Of course." He said. Éclair stopped where she was. Chaos turned around to see what was wrong with her only to have her lips meet his. The inside of his maw was attacked by an exploring tongue as it tries to get to every inch of it. This lasted for about a minute before Éclair released him and ran off in embarrassment. Chaos had no idea what just happened, though he felt a strange sensation throughout his body. And little did he know that a certain gothic pony was watching him the entire time...

**so yeah what did you guys think? kinda random towards the end but that's just how it ended up XD anyways stay tuned for more! **


End file.
